Black and Blue
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Rivalz and Lelouch find hidden feelings lust  for each other.. This is a new couple for me, so hang in there.. Oneshot, lemon, will NOT continue this.


***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!**

**Wow this is...odd...LOL**

**Please review? I'll give everyone who reviews a cookie! Any kind you want!**

**BTW this is just a oneshot...Experimenting :)**

"So I was thinking for the banner we could have it be in large white letters with a blue background? Is that too plain?" Lelouch, a raven haired prince, turned to his blue haired friend with a smile on his face.

Rivalz thought it over in his head, smiling back, "I think that would be cool."

Rivalz was one of Lelouch's best friends; they'd been going to school together since they were around twelve years old.

"Ah! I'm so tired." the blue haired boy flopped on the couch in the student council room and sighed, closing his eyes.

"I could use a nap as well." Lelouch gracefully walked over and sat beside the boy, running his fingers through his hair before leaning back. "Did we have anything else to do? Milly's really pushing this party..."

"No I don't think so...Just deciding the food...She'll put you in charge of that no matter what because you're good at it." Rivalz flung his feet up and laid his legs across Lelouch's lap. The prince frowned and shoved his legs away.

"Anyway...Wake me up in half an hour?"

"Only if you wake me up first." Rivalz laughed.

Lelouch sighed, "Wake me up if you're up first, and vice versa."

Rivalz nodded and relaxed further into the couch, finding himself dozing off quietly. Lelouch placed his elbow on the arm of the sofa, resting his head in his hand as he fell asleep quickly. Lelouch blinked his eyes open slightly, still in a semi-state of sleep; he leaned over and positioned himself next to his younger friend who was laying on his back, taking up the entire couch. Lelouch slid into the small space beside him and wound up placing one leg over the boy and resting his head on his chest to finish his nap. The older boy wasn't normally known as the type to be affectionate, but in his unconscious state he was a big softie, wanting to cuddle with the closest thing to him. Rivalz shifted, feeling the extra weight on his body as he did so. He opened his eyes, blinking heavily until he could finally stand the bright lights in the room. He looked down at his chest and saw a mass of black hair laid out, ending in the small form of his friend. He gently shook the prince, causing him to stretch and make a cute noise as he did so. Rivalz looked at the older, noticing that he was extremely cute for a boy, almost as cute as a girl... He brushed the hair from Lelouch's eyes that blinked open, shining bright violet up at him.

"S-sorry..." he sat up quickly, bushing.

"It's fine." Rivalz smiled and sat up with him. "You know...you're very attractive..." he ran the back of his hand and fingers along Lelouch's cheek, brushing the hair from his face again.

Lelouch blushed and tried to protest to the younger boys actions, but found himself slightly shocked by the feel of his friends lips pressed against his. He let his eyes close as he fell into the kiss, gently working his lips with the others. Their lips parted and their tongues danced together in a fight for dominance. Lelouch pushed away for air, looking into his friends eyes for a reason as to why he would kiss him.

"I'm sorry." Rivalz looked to the floor.

"Shh.." he leaned in and captured the boys lips again, kissing him softly.

The younger boy laid Lelouch down on the couch as they continued to kiss each other. He unbuttoned the boys school jacket, then unbuttoned the white undershirt. He pulled away from kissing the boy to admire his slim body. He had slight curves around his hips, a flat stomach and if he had breasts, he surely could have passed for a girl. Lelouch blushed as his friend looked him over, running his hands up and down his body, ending at his hips.

"You're quite beautiful.." the blue haired boy leaned back down, kissing the raven again, "I never noticed before.."

Lelouch moaned softly as his friend ground their hips together. He blushed deeper and ran his fingers through Rivalz's hair, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. The blue haired boy unbuttoned Lelouch's pants and began pulling them down. Lelouch pulled away and looked at him.

"We can't do this.." he frowned and sat up, pushing his friend aside.

"Why not?" he whined loudly.

"What if someone comes into the room? I'm shocked we haven't been caught yet." Lelouch buttoned up his shirt and tucked it into his pants, re-buttoning them. "Some other time Rivalz..."

"Lelouch..." he whined again and wrapped his arms around the young prince. "I don't want to wait..."

"Too bad." he stood up and straightened out his jacket, buttoning it up. "Fix yourself up. I'll see you later..." he walked to the door and swung it open.

"W-wait!" he rolled off the couch and ran over. "Are you and I...well, would you want to be.."

"Spit it out."

"My boyfriend?" he grinned and leaned Lelouch against the door frame, pressing his lips to his neck.

"Boyfriends?" they turned to the side, seeing their blonde friend snickering. "So when did this start? I never would have guessed that you two would be involved..." she laughed.

"Milly, we're not-"

"-Of course we are! I think I fell in love with him just last week." Rivalz laughed and threw his arms around him.

"Are not." Lelouch shoved him away and walked from the room.

Rivalz trotted after the raven, wrapping his arms around him from behind. "Lulu!"

"Don't call me that!" he blushed and tried to escape from his grasp.

"Well then what was that back there?" he pouted, pinching Lelouch's cheeks, "Don't be such a stubborn brat!"

"Op et!" Lelouch mumbled as Rivalz squished his cheeks together, laughing.

"Okay okay!" he grinned, "What's your answer?"

"Hm? Oh.. Well, I hadn't been planning on dating anyone anytime soon.." Rivalz furrowed his brow, looking Lelouch over, "But I suppose..."

"Yay!" he tackled the raven to the ground, laughing.

"Get off of me!" Lelouch flailed.

… … …

"Thanks for helping me study, Lelouch!" Rivalz beamed as they walked into Lelouch's room. There was a couch, a desk, and a bed. It was a nice sized room – about the same size as the rooms the others had to share with each other. Lelouch was lucky.

"You're welcome, Rivalz," he removed his jacket and placed it on the chair at his desk.

Rivalz smiled and walked up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist, "Let me fuck you..."

"Huh?" Lelouch blushed, turning around to face his boyfriend. The bluenette kissed him softly, pushing him back onto the bed in the room.

Lelouch protested, but only slightly, as Rivalz undid their clothes, tossing them aside. Rivalz spread Lelouch's legs as he pulled him to the edge of the bed, dropping down to the floor. Lelouch moaned quietly as Rivalz ran his tongue along his entrance, gently lapping away before stiffening the muscle and inserting it slightly into Lelouch.

"Oh.." Lelouch bit his lip, raking his nails across the blankets on the bed.

Rivalz pulled away and stood up, "Got any lube?"

"Lotion..?" Lelouch pointed to a bottle of hand cream on the desk.

Rivalz giggled, "You use this at the computer often?" he dumped some of the lotion on his fingers, rubbing them on Lelouch's entrance.

"Ah!" he shuddered, "N-no! I don't..." he blushed deeply as Rivalz inserted his lotion covered digits into him.

"Sure sure.." he smiled, lathering his cock up with the lotion as he continued to work his fingers. He pulled the fingers out of Lelouch before positioning himself, holding onto the prince's hips. He slid into the smaller boy, causing them both to groan, "Oh wow..you're so tight..."

Lelouch blushed, turning away, "Don't..say such ..things.." he gasped as Rivalz shoved himself in deeper.

The bluenette smiled, leaning down to kiss Lelouch's neck before slowly thrusting his hips. Lelouch moaned in pain and pleasure as the younger boy pumped his cock in and out of him, ramming against his prostate every other thrust.

"Faster.." Lelouch ordered.

Rivalz complied, thrusting his hips faster and harder, causing Lelouch to scream slightly. The prince bucked his hips, gaining as much of Rivalz's cock as he could. The two were soon moaning together, raking their nails all over each other, pulling hair, screaming names, and reaching their end.

"Rivalz!" Lelouch screamed, arching his back as he came.

"Oh..Lelouch!" Rivalz gave a final thrust, shooting himself inside of the other boys thin body.

"Mm.." Lelouch shut his eyes, relaxing into the bed as Rivalz removed himself.

Rivalz curled up beside Lelouch, holding him closely, "That was amazing.."

"Shut up..." Lelouch turned, placing his lips tightly against Rivalz, running his fingers through his hair as he did so.


End file.
